


Death awaited

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, haha resolution wtf is that were all about open endings in this house lads, he may be dead but duck plays a pretty big role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Duck Newton dies, as humans are prone to do, and Beacon is left on the ground in the woods, yards away from his wielder and the abomination who took him down. There will be no more chosen ones, no more fated wielders. If the rest of the Pine Guard doesn't come? If they don't take Beacon with them if they do? Beacon will lie on the ground and learn if he can rust. He doesn't like the idea of that very much. There is nothing he can do but be as loud as he can and hope that somebody comes. He is alone; his wielder has died here. Beacon does not want to reach that same fate. He screams.





	Death awaited

Duck Newton dies, as humans are prone to do, and Beacon is left on the ground in the woods, yards away from his wielder and the abomination who took him down. There will be no more chosen ones, no more fated wielders. If the rest of the Pine Guard doesn't come? If they don't take Beacon with them if they do? Beacon will lie on the ground and learn if he can rust. He doesn't like the idea of that very much. There is nothing he can do but be as loud as he can and hope that somebody comes. He is alone; his wielder has died here. Beacon does not want to reach that same fate. He screams. 

They lay- he lays on the forest floor for hours, painfully aware of each and every passing second, each sound, the changes in the light. He plays back the battle in his mind, what if he had slipped one way rather than the other. Would he still be here now? Would Duck? Could Beacon be the reason that Duck is dead? Maybe, maybe if Beacon- what ifs won't change anything. Beacon wishes that he could sleep, so that he wouldn't have to continue on with this. He feels like he has been screaming for years, it's only been five hours. The only thing that has entered into the clearing in that time has been a coyote. Beacon scared it off. 

Time passes slowly, and fear and horror grow quickly. 

Then the Pine Guard comes. They come, and it's like they don't even see Beacon, like they don't hear him. They take Beacon's wielder's body, the body of their friend and they leave. They leave and Beacon is alone again. He lays on the ground and waits, unable to move himself easily. His blade was not built as a leg, it was made to slice and cut. It begins to rain. Beacon has traveled maybe three inches. He stopped screaming some time ago. It hadn’t really done anything. 

Time continues to pass, and Beacon continues to be alone in the clearing. The rain falls and the grass grows. It has been two hundred days and someone comes. It is one of Duck Newton’s allies. Beacon calls his name in a voice that doesn’t sound like his anymore. Ned Chicane, the man whose store Beacon had been trapped in turns and looks at Beacon, and Ned puts something on the ground and he turns and leaves. Beacon is alone. He thinks of how his edges feel dulled. He thinks of how his voice sounds different.

It turns out that magic swords can rust. It is slow, and unpleasant, and Beacon talks and talks even though he can’t stand his wrong sounding voice because it’s so much better than the silence. Time continues and continues and he is overwhelmed, almost, by grasses and it has been a year since Ned Chicane came to the clearing alone. 

Aubrey Little comes. She comes, and she picks up Beacon, gently, carefully, and she slides him into a bag. Beacon feels the journey to the lodge. He tries to talk with Aubrey through the bag, but she doesn’t respond. He feels the car moving, and the doors opening, and he can hear the sound of people. Nobody listens. 

Beacon is left in the bag, alone, hidden away. He can hear people. He tries to talk. Nobody listens. Time passes, and it moves from mourning to abominations to background noise. Beacon is surrounded by people and he has never been more alone in his entire life. Time passes, and Beacon has stopped trying to keep track, not that he easily could anymore, trapped with no light as he is, coated in thicker rust than before.

Time passes and the voices change, and they change, and he hears voices talk about the gate moving and he hears people packing up and leaving. Beacon is alone in a dark bag in a cabinet in an abandoned building, waiting for a death that may never come. He wonders if its his fault, even has he hears, much later, the rumbling sound of construction equipment. Maybe, he wonders, if he had moved slightly differently, he wouldn’t be here, buried under rubble, rusted, and drowning. Maybe if he had just twitched a bit to the left.


End file.
